Warcraft III campaigns
This is a list of all campaigns and their chapters/missions in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Reign of Chaos Prologue campaign Exodus of the Horde * Introduction: The Prophecy* * Cinematic: Thrall's Vision* * Chapter one: Chasing Visions* * Chapter two: Departures* * Chapter three: Riders of the Storm** * Chapter four: The Fires Down Below** * Chapter five: Countdown to Extinction** * These are not part of the demo version of the game and the Frozen Throne Custom campaign. ** These chapters are part of the demo version of the game and the Frozen Throne Custom campaign. Human campaign The Scourge of Lordaeron * Cinematic: The Warning * Chapter one: The Defense of Strahnbrad * Chapter two: Blackrock & Roll * Interlude: Jaina's Meeting * Chapter three: Ravages of the Plague * Chapter four: The Cult of the Damned * Chapter five: March of the Scourge * Interlude: The Prince and the Prophet * Chapter six: The Culling * Interlude: Divergent Courses * Chapter seven: The Shores of Northrend * Chapter eight: Dissension * Chapter nine: Frostmourne * Cinematic: Arthas' Betrayal Undead campaign Path of the Damned *Chapter one: Trudging through the Ashes *Chapter two: Digging up the Dead *Interlude: The Dreadlords Convene *Chapter three: Into the Realm Eternal *Chapter four: Key of the Three Moons *Chapter five: The Fall of Silvermoon *Interlude: The Revelation *Chapter six: Blackrock & Roll, Too! *Chapter seven: The Siege of Dalaran *Chapter eight: Under the Burning Sky *Cinematic: The Destruction of Dalaran Orc campaign The Invasion of Kalimdor * Chapter one: Landfall * Chapter two: The Long March * Interlude: The Wreckage of Lordaeron * Chapter three: Cry of the Warsong * Chapter four: The Spirits of Ashenvale * Interlude: The Blood of Mannoroth * Chapter five: The Hunter of Shadows * Chapter six: Where Wyverns Dare * Chapter seven: The Oracle * Chapter eight: By Demons be Driven * Cinematic: The Death of Hellscream Night elf campaign Eternity's End * Chapter one: Enemies at the Gate * Chapter two: Daughters of the Moon * Chapter three: The Awakening of Stormrage * Chapter four: The Druids Arise * Chapter five: Brothers in Blood * Chapter six: A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow * Interlude: The Last Guardian * Chapter seven: Twilight of the Gods * Cinematic: Eternity's End The Frozen Throne Sentinel campaign '''Terror of the Tides * Cinematic: The Awakening * Chapter one: Rise of the Naga * Chapter two: The Broken Isles * Chapter three: The Tomb of Sargeras * Chapter four: Wrath of the Betrayer * Interlude: Unfinished Business * Chapter five: Balancing the Scales * Chapter six: Shards of the Alliance * Interlude: Malfurion's Vision * Chapter seven: The Ruins of Dalaran * Chapter eight: The Brothers Stormrage * Finale: A Parting of Ways 04:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Haryananda (talk) Alliance campaign Curse of the Blood Elves * Chapter one: Misconceptions * Chapter two: A Dark Covenant * Chapter three: The Dungeons of Dalaran * Secret: The Crossing* * Interlude: The Dusts of Outland * Chapter four: The Search for Illidan * Interlude: Illidan's Task * Chapter five: Gates of the Abyss * Chapter six: Lord of Outland * Finale: Kil'jaeden's Command * This level must be unlocked in chapter three. Scourge campaign Legacy of the Damned * Chapter one: King Arthas * Interlude: A Kingdom Divided * Chapter two: The Flight from Lordaeron * Interlude: Sylvanas' Farewell * Chapter three: The Dark Lady * Chapter four: The Return to Northrend * Chapter five: Dreadlord's Fall * Chapter six: A New Power in Lordaeron * Chapter seven, part one: Into the Shadow Web Caverns * Chapter seven, part two: The Forgotten Ones * Chapter seven, part three: Ascent to the Upper Kingdom * Interlude: Boiling Point * Chapter eight: A Symphony of Frost and Flame * Finale: A Long Time Coming * Cinematic: The Ascension Bonus campaign The Founding of Durotar * Act one: To Tame a Land * Act two: Old Hatreds* * Act three: A Blaze of Glory* * Act two and three where added in patch 1.13. You need to update in order to continue the story. External links es:Campañas de Warcraft III Kategooria:Campaigns